Savior of the Shadows
by Morbidda Destiny
Summary: Three years after Hogwarts, Ron is living on his own and has a steady girlfriend, Hermione Granger. All is good until as an Auror he's assigned to protect a insubordinate brat-of-a-child, that happens to be the key in reviving Voldemort, ~again~.


Savior of the Shadows  
  
Title: Savior of the Shadows  
  
Author name: Morbidda Destiny  
  
Spoilers: All the books so far....  
  
Rating: PG. - PG. 13 at the very worst. There may be violence towards the middle.  
  
Summary: It is three years after Ron Weasley leaves Hogwarts. He's living on his own, in an apartment, and has a steady girlfriend, Hermione Granger. One day, while he attends his daily Auror meeting, the Minister of Magic assigns him to take care of an insubordinate brat-of-a-child, that happens to be the key in reviving Voldemort, again. Ron doesn't know what to do with the kid, and the child is driving him nuts. He'd much rather just hand the kid over to get her off of his nerves... but, would that really be the right thing to do?.....  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling! I own nothing except Rebecca Lestrange (who's last name also belongs to Rowling). Please review... even if you don't like it. Please? Thanks soooooo much! Bye!  
  
Author's Note: Have fun reading! Please review, k?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ronald Weasley woke up groggily as his alarm clock wizzed on. He heard the familiar voice of his Wizarding radio click on as he dared to open his eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the Morning Witching Hour. Seven A.M. Now. It is about 86 Degrees in London folks, but don't fret, it should be cooling down later... but for now, why not cool off a bit with the latest hit from The Weird Sisters, 'Accio, I summon you to my heart'!"  
  
Ron slammed down the button, and got out of his bed, scratching his neck. He dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower, then hopped out hurriedly in a towel to get fresh underwear and robes. He was running late as usual, for his weekly Auror meetings. He cursed silently as he ran out of his apartment with a piece of toast in his mouth, and rolling up the sleeves of his robe. Then, in bidding good-day to one of his friends in the hallway, he apperated to work at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"And it seems Ronald is late... again."  
  
Ron apperated in, five minutes late. His boss (to his displeasure, was his older brother, Percy) was frowning at him over his horn-rimmed glasses. The taller brother shook his head sadly as Ron sat down. He was wearing robes of bright red today, and was looking very woe-be-gone.  
  
"Sorry, Perce. Overslept again." Ron exclaimed, sitting down next to his best friend, Harry Potter.  
  
"The same lie over and over." Harry hissed, as he grinned at his friend, "Think up a new one already! Its getting rather boring."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as he tried to catch up with what Percy was saying.  
  
"--anyway, as I said, the Death Eaters are re-grouping. This means double overtime at the Ministry.--" Many of the Aurors groaned, "--- Thing is, we don't have a reason why the Death Eaters are forming again. We all know that Voldemort was finished three years ago--" Percy glanced at Harry, who stared back, "--and we have no positive reason why the few Death Eaters that we haven't caught have suddenly decided to show themselves. Our theory is that these Death Eaters are looking for ways to revive Voldemort, and we cannot let that happen again. If so, Voldemort will come back, much horrible and stronger than before. He will be a total immortal, not like he was before, and I assure you that he cannot be killed by simple chance of fate. However.."  
  
Percy paused, licked his lips, and glanced around at all his Aurors. "They are planning to get the daughter of a Death Eating couple in Azkaban, to revive Voldemort. This girl..." he said, passing out photographs to his Aurors, "Is named Rebecca Crystal Lestrange. She's nine, in the care of a Wizarding Adoptionage, and from what the people at the Center say, she is extremely outlandish and combative. Now, fellow Aurors, the current mission is... to keep this girl safe."  
  
Some of the male Aurors groaned, but one specific female Auror, smiled and spoke aloud. "I understand what you're saying Percy, but really, what's the point?"  
  
"Ahh, Hermione. I was just getting around to that," Percy said with a slight smile. "Well, from my resources I have found out that the Death Eaters are searching specifically for this girl. You see, this special child is the main key for reviving Voldemort. Her parents, were second-in- commanding to Voldemort. They are currently in Azkaban, as I said earlier. Odd thing is, these Death Eaters, for one reason or another, weren't given the Dementor's Kiss. These two people, Justin Lestrange, and Icy MacKelly had this girl a while ago--- in Azkaban. The Minister of Magic at that time, Cornelius Fudge, decided to take this child, which was the wrong thing to do. You see, Voldemort had already made a claim on her. The Lestranges were very loyal to their liege. So, now, in order to revive Voldemort who is currently dead in some part of Europe or another, they have to get that girls blood and brew some sort-of reviving potion. And in order to do that, they have to kill her."  
  
Hermione blinked in shock as she took in all of the information. "And, you want one of us to take care of this girl, to protect her from the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you're correct. But the Death Eaters aren't the only ones after her. I know for a fact that their are spies and Dementors out there searching, too."  
  
Hermione was still pressing her luck on the questions. "And whom do you choose to protect this special kid?"  
  
"Yet again Hermione, It took me a long while picking and choosing over all of you." Percy peered around at all the anxious Aurors. They waited patiently for his decision "And finally, after thinking very carefully for hours, and considering all your statistical facts..." there was silence in the room as the Minister continued, "--- I've chosen Ron to be the top Auror of this mission."  
  
Ron's eyes snapped over to his older brother as he heard his own name be announced. "WHAT? Why ME?"  
  
Percy sat down in his revolving chair, and straightened his glasses. "Its because you need to learn how to be more responsible, dear brother. I think it'll be a good way for you to learn how to be under obligation of another. You need to pick up this girl tonight... tell the people at the agency that you're there.. and the Minister of Magic sent you." Percy said, and clapping his hands together, he beamed at them all. "Pretty much, that is all. Meeting Dismissed!"  
  
As most of the wizard Aurors apperated out, Ron scowled, and went over to his brother.  
  
"What do you mean about all this nonsense about 'you need to be more responsible' rubbish? Why do I have to baby-sit some insubordinate brat? Perce, please, you've seen my apartment. I'm not organized, I have expiring foods in my refrigerator and clothes that need to be washed from three weeks ago!" he scowled, "And I don't plan to wash them any time soon."  
  
Hermione, who was behind Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah, its true Perce, he does," She said with a slight chuckle. "He really does. Harry and I were just there yesterday. I volunteered to help him clean it up, but.. he refused and practically threw us out, and demanded us to Floo home."  
  
Harry laughed. "I do have to agree on it. Its a total pigsty there." He laughed at Ron's furious scowl. "Honestly Ron, I should tell Dobby to come over and clean up your apartment for a while."  
  
Harry had decided to settle down after Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort. He proposed to his old school-time crush, Ginny Weasley (Ron & Percy's younger sister), and lived in a Manor on the outskirts of an all- wizarding town. Dobby, an old-time friend, had quit his job at Hogwarts to go and help Harry and his new wife Ginny at their manor, and besides having someone to help around the house, Harry had another friend to converse with.  
  
"Hush you!" Ron hissed at his friend, "Who's bloody side are you on anyway?"  
  
The four laughed. Percy straightened his horn-rimmed glasses once more, and brushed off his robes. "As I said Ron, you have to pick up Rebecca Lestrange before seven. And try and clean up to make the child a tad bit more welcome. Harry please do Ron a huge favor and send Dobby over."  
  
"Oh no, that's not needed, I'll send Winky over." Hermione interrupted before Harry could answer. "She really never has anything to do because I'm so tidy in my apartment. We usually just sit there and chat about current events. Plus, Winky is closer and will get the job done faster, being a female house-elf and all." Hermione spoke up, before Harry even tried to open his mouth. Ron ran a hand through his hair lividly.  
  
"Oh no! Oh please, bloody hell, not you either." Ron groaned at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was the steady girlfriend of Ron. She was currently debating on jobs, but worked as an Auror and a writer. The smart brunette had already wrote A Revised History of Hogwarts and a thick potions text called Boil, Bubble, Toil and Trouble... your guide to brewing Potions! She lived three floors above Ron in the Wizarding Hills Apartment Center, and liked being sort-of independent. Besides that, she visited Ron and Harry regularly, to keep up with current times.  
  
Hermione's elf, Winky, however was a different story. The elf had been in a deep hole of depression once her masters had both died. When the trio had graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione had asked Winky if she would like to work for her. Happily accepting to go work for someone else (besides Dumbledore) Winky went along (in normal clothing, and with pay) to do chores for Hermione (and sometimes Ron too).  
  
"Whatever, do what you must, but I am sorry I cannot stay. I must go." Percy said promptly, straightening his robes once more, "I have to meet the Albanian Minister of Magic for tea. Please do something to help Ron's apartment, he'll need it."  
  
Ron was about to object, when his brother suddenly disappeared. He frowned, and turned to his best friends.  
  
"Hey, you guys---"  
  
"---Yeah, we'll go with you." Hermione answered quickly, picking out a new muggle object (A Cell Phone) out of her purse, and dialing quickly. Someone answered on the other line.  
  
"Hello. This is the residence of Miss Hermione Granger, Mistress isn't home at the moment, but I can take a message---" said a loud, squeaky voice from the outer side of the phone line.  
  
"Oh its not necessary Winky, its me."  
  
"Hi Miss Hermione!"  
  
"Hello. Winky, could you be a dear and straighten up Ron's place? Yeah, the one directly three or so floors below ours? Yes, yes, Number twenty-three. I'll add two more galleons to your pay for it. No problems then. Good-bye."  
  
Hermione abruptly hung up before the elf could object about its wages.  
  
"Its all settled. Well, boys, lets go to meet the little angel, shall we?" Hermione said, walking by Harry, and grabbing him by the arm, then over to Ron.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ron said, blinking over at Hermione. "Can I borrow that little compact phone of yours? I want to call Ginny and invite her over to meet the little girl once I've got her."  
  
"I'll do it," Hermione said, quickly dialed another number, and talked very hurriedly to someone on the other side. In less than five minutes, she laughed and hung up. "Ginny said she'll be over in an hour or so. Ready to leave now?"  
  
"Yes, well, whatever." Ron added as he and Harry snatched up their things and prepared to go. The three then apperated to the outside of the so-said Wizarding Orphanage in London that Percy had spoke about. Hermione let go of her friends as they all walked in.  
  
The inside of the building was very outlandish. The walls flashed a series of different colors about every seven seconds, and the carpeting smelled and looked like real grass. The ceiling had three fans hanging down, and as the trio entered, Harry and Hermione heard Ron snickering rude remarks under his breath. A woman came bustling out of the nearest room, a crying three-year old attached to her leg, and leaning on a cane. She walked with a terrible limp.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Happy Valley Wizarding Orphanage. I'm Margaret Anna Purton, the owner and ministrator, how may I help you?"  
  
The woman was short and pudgy, and reminded Hermione strongly of Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Purton had short and mangled brown hair that was turning gray, and she was trying to pry the young child off of her ankle.  
  
"Yes, we're here to pick up a child." Hermione said, glancing at the walls as it flashed hurriedly from blue, to red, then to green.  
  
"Oh," said Mrs. Purton looking slightly happier, "Are all three of you are coming to pick up a child?"  
  
Ron looked slightly abashed, and his ears turned very pink. "Well, no. You see, I'm here to pick up a child. A little girl."  
  
Mrs. Purton picked up the toddler attached to her ankle, and held him out to Harry. "Could you watch Robert for a moment? Sorry, I didn't catch your name..."  
  
"Its Harry," Harry said quickly, taking the little boy Robert, and holding him by the armpits at his full arm length.  
  
The woman gazed at Harry, sizing him up. She gave him a small smile as soon as she found out whom he was. "Oh, its you Mr. Potter. I've seen Mrs. Potter at a store the other day; excellent choice, I'd say."  
  
Mrs. Purton limped around the huge desk in the center of the main hall, and went rummaging through files in one of the cabinets. Harry blushed at being complimented about Ginny, and Ron's ears went red again.  
  
"Did you happen to know that his wife is my sister?" Ron said swelling up with pride. "Oh, to cut to the chase, the kid I'm here for is named supposedly named Rebecca Lestrange.... or something of the nature."  
  
The older woman's facial expression darkened. "Oh, her. Review over these papers Mr. Weasley, while I'll go and fetch the br-----girl for you. Thank you Mr. Potter."  
  
Mrs. Purton took Robert from Harry, and left the room looking bedraggled for an odd reason.  
  
"Why did she say it like that?" Ron questioned his friends, puzzled and glancing at Mrs. Purton as she left. Harry blinked.  
  
"Like what, exactly, Ron?" he questioned, trying to figure out why his hands were so sticky after holding the toddler. He furiously wiped them on his robes.  
  
"She was all stuck-up like, and said, 'Oh her.' in a voice that's clearly expressing that no one likes this kid. Its just luck I get stuck with her, right?"  
  
"Oh Ron, please be quiet," Hermione said, craning her neck to see the kid her boyfriend had to watch as Mrs. Purton returned, "She's coming back!"  
  
There was no one standing next to the older woman, but the lady kept reaching around and trying to pull someone off of the back of her skirt.  
  
"Rebecca, why won't you come out and meet your new Foster Parent?" Mrs. Purton crooned. Ron scowled, and Harry nudged his friend hard in the ribs.  
  
"No!" came a curt reply from the back of Mrs. Purton's dress.  
  
"She's shy," Mrs. Purton added, handing some papers over to Ron. "Yes, I need your signature here Mr. Weasley--" she pointed at the bottom of one sheet, then flipped the next page, "--here--and--" she flipped the page again, "--here."  
  
Ron hurriedly scrawled his name three times on the three sheets, and Hermione scowled because he didn't read the information before he had signed. Harry glanced around the room, and for the briefest of seconds, he thought he saw two small dark-blue eyes staring at him. Harry blinked, and rubbed his eyes through his glasses... and thought he was imagining things.  
  
"Right." said Mrs. Purton reading over the forms. "If you have any problems, consult us Mr. Weasley... all her information is tucked in her suitcase..."  
  
She lifted an old, battered, 18th Century-looking suitcase onto the desk. Ron glanced at Hermione and Harry before picking it up gingerly.  
  
"...and be sure to guard her at all times. She's quite a little sneak, so place your valuables up somewhere unreachable. A good spell works occasionally. Best of luck to you, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Thank you much," Ron said airily. "I'll be needing it."  
  
And Mrs. Purton hurriedly left (after prying the small girl off of the back of her dress) with what looked like a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. The trio, and the child were now alone in the Main Hallway. It seemed the girl had taken refuge behind Mrs. Purton's desk, and refused to come out.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, call her over!" Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
"But--" Ron whispered back, and got a look of mortal peril. "Oh fine. Are you Rebecca?"  
  
"What's it to you?" snapped a childish voice on the other side of the desk.  
  
"Nothing really," Ron murmured with a snigger, and Hermione nudged him in the arm. "Fine, touchy aren't you?" he snapped at Hermione, then paused and turned back to the desk.  
  
"It means a lot." Ron said, rolling his eyes, "Will you please come out? I'm here to take you home with me."  
  
"Yeah, so you could just bring me back... just like all that other scum did." said the girl. Ron was now hearing what sounded like an minuscule Irish accent.  
  
"No, I guarantee I won't do that. You see, my name is Ron."  
  
There was a small noise. "So?"  
  
"And," the young man continued agitated, "I'm here to watch over you, Rebecca."  
  
"The name is Becky."  
  
"Merlin's beard," the man groaned inwardly, "Yes child, if you say so."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"Bully for you than."  
  
Ron poked out his lower lip to his best friends, clearly stating he was making no progress. Not receiving backup, Ron tossed his hands in the air, sighed and decided to try again.  
  
"Will you please come out, Becky? I promise, when we get to my apartment, I'll fix us a nice, full dinner, and--" Ron said, trying to create up some whack story to get the little girl to come out from behind the desk.  
  
Behind Ron, Hermione and Harry glanced at each other nervously. They both knew that Ron couldn't cook to save his life... he had proved that to both of them just a month before. Ron had invited both of them to his house to serve them several different dishes of Italian Pastas. Soon, the two had made a mental note not to eat anything cooked by Ron. The Fettuccine was moldy, the Spaghetti was jinxed (by Fred and George of course) and wouldn't stay in one place, and the Lasagna was solid as a rock and had frostbite.  
  
But, Ron had clearly stated enough, when the trio heard footsteps, and they saw a little head appear. In less than three seconds later, they found themselves face-to-face with Rebecca Lestrange.  
  
With his first glance, one word appeared in Ron's mind. Horrible.  
  
The little girl looked about seven, but they couldn't really judge because of all the smears of dirt on her face. Her uneven, curly brown hair was matted, and tangled and hung in odd places around her small heart- shaped face. She had mysterious dark-blue eyes (which made Harry shiver for some reason), and was a little short for her age. Her clothing had rips and holes in the most odd places, and her muggle jeans legs were uneven. Her socks were a murky brown, and her sneakers looked so damaged, they were in disrepair. Ron supposed they had been white once, but now, he saw the big toe of her left foot almost sticking out, and the heel of her right sneaker was missing.  
  
Ron cringed. This kid was going need a lot of working on....  
  
"What?" snapped the girl, "Can we go? I'm starved."  
  
Hermione (whose eyes were wide with shock), slowly clapped a hand over her mouth. Harry just gaped, wondering why anyone would even bother with the little rag-a-muffin. Ron just shrugged.  
  
"Well, sure. But, for now, I need you to grab my hand so I can Apperate home."  
  
"What's apple-ate?" the girl asked ignorantly, raising her eyebrows untrustingly at Ron.  
  
"Its the act of disappearing and reappearing somewhere else, but only adult wizards can do it. Yet, in order to get you in my apartment, I need you to take my hand." Ron held out his gangly arm, and with long fingers he held out his hand for Rebecca to take.  
  
The girl raised her smudged, and filthy hand slowly, and placed it on Ron's. In relief, Ron gave her a small smile, but it wasn't returned.  
  
"Well, is everyone ready?" Ron called, and disappeared with his documents under his left arm, and holding Rebecca's hand with the other.  
  
Harry and Hermione just exchanged very horrified looks before disapperating to Ron's apartment. They both knew that something could possibly go horribly wrong with Ron and the new little girl, but really couldn't tell what. 


End file.
